blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/GDP Simulator 4.0.3A ECON OVERHAUL
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3355.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 07:50:07 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL (Read 589 times) Taikuh Sr. Member Online 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « on: January 24, 2016, 02:33:59 PM » It's no secret that no matter how IDGAF, edgy, and cool we want to appear, the majority of us, newbies, oldtimers, leaders, and sheeple, care deeply about our nation's numbers and pixels. We brag about how big our GDP, territory, factory, mine, well, weapon, and ship numbers are. We complain and get massively butt-hurt when we get raided. We're so cautious that we don't start alliance wars unless we know we have the clear advantage. When there's no war, there's not much else to do except to tend to your economy. But instead of complaining about dedgaem, I choose to embrace it with my ECON OVERHAUL proposal that should add more depth to gameplay for when the going gets slow. The idea in a nutshell, with corresponding screenshot mockups: 1. More nation stats for more management and roleplay choices Rumsod is adding in literacy, which is cool. Expanding on this, I suggest revamping Population, adding Birth rate, migration rate, life expectancy, incarceration rate, unemployment rate, average wage, and taxes. Also, no more growth and manpower. 2. More asset types with corresponding tangible resources with market value Rumsod is adding a new Research point resource. Expanding on this, I suggest adding Diplomas (Education) produced by Schools, Medicine (Healthcare) produced by Hospitals, and prisoners (a form of exploitable labor) produced from arrests. Assets will produce their resources only when enough people work in them. Each asset has a maximum number of people that can work there. 3. A private/corporate sector within your nation The best thing about TRW is the inclusion of corporations. Normal BLOC is supposed to be nation management so I don't see players-as-corporations coming to normal BLOC. Instead, nations will have a collective private/corporate sector. This system replaces foreign investment and its factory event. The public/government sector is directly controlled by the player; building assets as before will go to the public sector. The private/corporate sector is separate. The private sector has its own budget and can use it to build assets (prioritized on profitability) for the private sector, with government approval in the form of events. Resources produced in the private sector are not directly controlled by the player. 4. A domestic market Every nation has its own domestic market that no other nation can touch. The domestic market's buy/sell prices are better than the global market, maybe even without a margin. The domestic market's prices also don't change when you buy and sell there; the prices update every turn depending on the global market. The domestic market's resources aren't infinite like the global market but are equal to the resources owned by the government and corporate sectors. Both the player and the nation's private sector can buy and sell in the domestic market only when the appropriate sector has the cash to do so. (from the player's POV, the pending section should be invisible and its values collapsed with the Private sector's. The reverse would be true from the private sector's POV. You and the private sector can only buy and sell resources if they're available and the other side has the cash for it. The pending section is a buffer so the government and corporate sectors aren't forced to directly take from each other) 5. A more organic way to maintain your nation's stats Instead of approval, QoL, and literacy decaying a set amount every turn, they will decrease based on population growth. In addition, approval and QoL are affected by average wage, literacy, and life expectancy instead of just clicking buttons before like "Elections", "Housing", "Build Schools", "Build Hospitals." These stats are managed on a turn-by-turn budget type of basis, similar to how factories "eat" RM and oil to produce MG every turn. Policies would allow you to "eat" Diplomas and Medicine to give positive modifiers to literacy and life expectancy and birth rate. Higher leveled stats require more resources to maintain. 6. A new income/expense system Normally, players generate cash based on their GDP, 0.100% of their GDP in one turn. With the addition of wages and taxes, cash generation is a bit different. Cash generation based on GDP will still happen, depending on Individual Income Taxes. 100% Individual Tax Rate results in the usual 0.100% GDP per turn. 50% rate results in 0.050% GDP per turn, etc. Wages are subtracted from the player's budget. Wages after tax affect your citizen's Approval and QoL. The corporate sector is taxed based on the market value of resources produced by corporate assets. This tax is added to the player's budget. Yes, a lot of these suggestions are inspired by rumsod's intended updates for TRW. Hopefully these changes provide a framework for more flexibility and additions in the future, like various policies, crime, black market resources like drugs, blood diamonds, etc. I know numbers and concepts would need to be adjusted for more balance. So, do you think this would work? Or is this too much autism even for you? Logged Wielkopl Habibastan Guest Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #1 on: January 24, 2016, 03:10:50 PM » Logged Montgomery Hero Member Offline 601 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #2 on: January 24, 2016, 03:30:12 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=45596 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #3 on: January 24, 2016, 06:13:18 PM » These are the most beautiful stats and numbers I've seen in a long time! Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 832 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #4 on: January 24, 2016, 08:33:34 PM » Looks kinda neat. Not sure how implement that to corporations though (as far as putting money into weapons factories and such goes.) Nevermind, I read it wrong. Looks good « Last Edit: January 24, 2016, 08:35:39 PM by Andrew Fastow » Logged Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #5 on: January 24, 2016, 09:41:59 PM » me likey. very complicated though, that could be a good or bad thing. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #6 on: January 24, 2016, 10:12:37 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Taikuh Sr. Member Online 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #7 on: January 25, 2016, 08:58:44 AM » Quote from: Habib on January 24, 2016, 03:10:50 PM I LIKE IT! Quote from: Montgomery on January 24, 2016, 03:30:12 PM NOT BAD Quote from: Tihomir on January 24, 2016, 06:13:18 PM These are the most beautiful stats and numbers I've seen in a long time! Quote from: Andrew Fastow on January 24, 2016, 08:33:34 PM Looks good Quote from: Felicia Tamara on January 24, 2016, 09:41:59 PM me likey. very complicated though, that could be a good or bad thing. Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 24, 2016, 10:12:37 PM TO KNOW MORE INTENSIFIES Thank you all for your support. I'd like to thank god and rumsod for these ideas and this brilliant game. But really, if any of it seems stupid or just wouldn't work for our community, please call me out on it. If parts of it are unclear, ask away. I tried keeping it short so people wouldn't have to read a thesis. Nobody asked, but I'll expand on prisoners and incarceration anyway: To arrest criminals and political enemies, you need free space in your prisons. Build more prisons for more space. Prisons have to be manned with workers to be able to house prisoners. The number of prisoners serve as a multiplier for primary and secondary sector resource production (food, RM, oil, MG, weapons). The amount of production multiplied depends on the number of workers in those sectors vs the number of prisoners. The Forced Labor Dictatorship policy would be replaced by Dictatorships having some sort of bonus with the prison system, maybe a higher multiplier, higher capacity, etc I dunno. Prisoners in government-owned prisons multiply the production for government-owned assets. The same goes for prisoners in private-owned prisons for corporate-owned assets. Prisoners can be traded for on the Black Market, a market almost identical to the normal Global Market but with higher tariffs and significant maluses when trading there, maybe lower reputation, stability, approval, etc. Logged Wielkopl rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #8 on: January 25, 2016, 11:52:41 AM » Obviously I like most of these ideas, and many are similar to what I have been working on for realpolitik. To be honest though, I think that many of them would only really work in realpolitik. Having all of these systems balanced for a game like bloc, where at least some balance is needed, would be very difficult to achieve and would take a very long period of testing. If I could redo bloc from scratch, I would base it off of a pop/population system somewhat similarly to what you have (probably much more similar to Victoria by paradox), but I am not sure I could fit it into the game as is. All of these new systems would have to interact perfectly, which was an issue I was having when making them for realpolitik. I also think where Realpolitik can indulge in the insanely complex and realistic, bloc should be a bit more streamlined. So yeah, in the long term I will definitely implement stuff similar to this into realpolitik, and those that work well and balanced into bloc from there. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #9 on: January 25, 2016, 12:19:22 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on January 25, 2016, 08:58:44 AM Thank you all for your support. I'd like to thank god and rumsod for these ideas and this brilliant game. But really, if any of it seems stupid or just wouldn't work for our community, please call me out on it. If parts of it are unclear, ask away. I tried keeping it short so people wouldn't have to read a thesis. Nobody asked, but I'll expand on prisoners and incarceration anyway: To arrest criminals and political enemies, you need free space in your prisons. Build more prisons for more space. Prisons have to be manned with workers to be able to house prisoners. The number of prisoners serve as a multiplier for primary and secondary sector resource production (food, RM, oil, MG, weapons). The amount of production multiplied depends on the number of workers in those sectors vs the number of prisoners. The Forced Labor Dictatorship policy would be replaced by Dictatorships having some sort of bonus with the prison system, maybe a higher multiplier, higher capacity, etc I dunno. Prisoners in government-owned prisons multiply the production for government-owned assets. The same goes for prisoners in private-owned prisons for corporate-owned assets. Prisoners can be traded for on the Black Market, a market almost identical to the normal Global Market but with higher tariffs and significant maluses when trading there, maybe lower reputation, stability, approval, etc. Maybe prisoners could have a Forced Conscription option for Vanguard Party states, boosting your army by the amount of prisoners you have EX: 1k prisoners = 1k troops, 10k prisoners = 10k troops. It would have a popularity drop punishment though. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! SupremeSoviet Full Member Offline 149 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #10 on: January 25, 2016, 05:30:38 PM » Not gonna lie, but this is going to make using multis pretty hard as it's going to be even more micro-managing they will have to do. I rate this 7/10 and I'm pretty sure the "malay alliance" multi web will crumble after this update. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53451 Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #11 on: January 26, 2016, 07:27:21 AM » Quote from: SupremeSoviet on January 25, 2016, 05:30:38 PM Not gonna lie, but this is going to make using multis pretty hard You multying confirmed This seems like a good thing to implement into realpolitik more then regular bloc, atleast right now. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Taikuh Sr. Member Online 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL « Reply #12 on: January 28, 2016, 12:29:33 PM » Things that have been added or will be added to normal BLOC since this thread started: research, revamped hospitals, healthcare, banks, universities. Quote from: rumsod on January 25, 2016, 11:52:41 AM If I could redo bloc from scratch, I would base it off of a pop/population system somewhat similarly to what you have (probably much more similar to Victoria by paradox), but I am not sure I could fit it into the game as is. All of these new systems would have to interact perfectly, which was an issue I was having when making them for realpolitik. I think a BLOC centered around population, land, and employment mechanics rather than GDP, growth, and manpower would have more interesting dynamics. Balancing would be a huge PITA. So, another shameless plug for Fast BLOC, a separate fast-paced, regularly reset server for adventurous types who are willing to test these brand new mechanics for you. Logged Wielkopl Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » GDP Simulator 4.0: ECON OVERHAUL SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2